Currently, industrial gases (e.g., oxygen, nitrogen, hydrogen, etc.) and/or other chemical feedstocks are typically separated in distillation and/or other processing facilities and supplied to various users via separate pipelines or cylinders carried by trucks. For example, a methane reforming facility typically receives methane (CH4) through a natural gas pipeline and receives other reactants (e.g., hydrogen (H2), carbon dioxide (CO2), etc.) in separate cylinders by trucks.
The foregoing delivery system can be inefficient and expensive to operate. For example, separation of the chemical reactants typically involves absorption, adsorption, cryogenic distillation, and/or other techniques that have high capital costs and are energy-intensive. Also, construction and maintenance of pipelines as well as separate delivery of chemicals in cylinders can be expensive and time-consuming. Accordingly, several improvements in efficient and cost-effective chemical delivery systems and devices may be desirable.